Assure the general public, cancer patients and their families, and health professionals with access to the most up-to-date information available on any aspect of cancer. Establish a communications office to plan, administer, promote, and develop support materials for and evaluate the contract activities. Develop a resource director of cancer related agencies and services within the service area. Establish and operate a toll-free telephone information service (Cancer Information Service, CIS) to provide the public with immediate access to answers for cancer-related questions. Identify, develop, implement, and evaluate a limited number of Special Projects which address specific cancer information/education needs within the service area. The Special Project for this program is a conference for occupational and physical therapists on oncology-related issues in their respective fields.